roblox_the_rake_classic_editionfandomcom-20200213-history
Roblox The Rake Classic Edition Wiki
THE RAKE™: Classic Edition can be confusing at times. I'm here to explain some things about THE RAKE™: Classic Edition. Locations There are several locations in this game. Here are the most important ones: # Safehouse (Safe) # Observation Tower (Tower) # Power Station (Power) # Shop (Shop) # Cave (Cave) # BaseCamp (Base) Other landmarks: 1: Crashed Car 2: Burning Bus 3: Well Location Descriptions * Safe House Safe House is the most common hiding spot at the beginning of the round. This is attributed to the fact that it has an impenetrable door, that the Rake cannot pass through. This does not mean the Rake cannot enter the house, though; on the roof, there is a weak spot of wood, which the Rake will bust through. When you hear the Rake, wait for it to get onto the roof, then open the door and bolt away. Once the roof is broken, it will remain broken until the next morning, so once you hear the roof break, it is not a good idea to hide in the Safe House again, since this time the Rake can simply go straight into the house, even if the door is closed. * Observation Tower While Observation Tower is a good hiding spot, it can sometimes lead to your death if you are not knowledgeable. There are only 2 ways down from the top of the Tower: climbing down, or jumping down. More often than not, jumping will result in your death, as once you jump (from the Tower), you cannot move for a little while. If the Rake confronts you in Tower, run to the ladder, but don't climb it. this will confuse the Rake, it will result in it just jumping up and down beneath you. * Power Station Power Station is not a very good hiding spot, though it is a very important place on the map. Everything that can be toggled (lights, Safehouse door, etc.) consumes power. The power mechanic is very similar to the power mechanic in Five Nights at Freddy's; the power will eventually run out if used too fast, and someone must go and repair it once it goes out. The repairing process takes a while but will go twice as fast with a toolbox. It's also important to realize that the progress bar you see while you are reactivating the power generator fills up quickly at the beginning, but will slowly crawl towards the end, so it will take longer than you might expect. If you stop reactivating the power generator at any time, you will receive an electrical shock and take damage, and the repairing progress will be completely reset. * Shop Nobody ever hides at the Shop. It only really matters during the daytime; when day comes, you can go to the shop and spend your points on items. You can also exchange scraps for points at the Shop (scraps are found randomly around the map, they can all vary in size). The shop closes once the text "SURVIVE THE NIGHT" pops up on your screen, and it reopens when the "YOU SURVIVED" or "YOU DID NOT SURVIVE" text pops up on the screen. * Cave The Rake spawns at the Cave and runs back to the Cave once the night ends. The Cave is a good thing to base your movement around, as it is at the center of the map and can be used to navigate around the map. You should make sure to get as far away from the Cave when night is about to approach, otherwise you will be close to the Rake and putting yourself in danger from the beginning of the night. *Base Camp The coordinates of the Flare gun spawns here, a piece of a paper can be found on the floor, or sometimes outside the tent, but sometimes it doesn't spawn at all, it usually means somebody has the Flare gun or the Flare gun is on cooldown, it also a specially good area to camp for scraps, as it spawns around the tent. When you get the piece of paper, you'll see 3 coordinates (ex. -240, 43, 19) that reveal the location of the flare gun. Using a compass will help you find that coordinate. However, once you deselct the paper or switch to another item, it will be removed from your inventory, and teleported back into the Base Camp. Items Items are very important, as they dictate how you play the game. Pay attention, since you definitely need to have knowledge of subjects, if you want to do something. * Flashlight | Cost: 0 The flashlight is the only item that you spawn with. Left-click with it equipped to turn it on/off. Despite what many may say, the Rake is not attracted to flashlights (except during Blood Hour). During Blood Hour, the Flashlight does not illuminate your surroundings at all, and is completely useless, so you should never have it on. * Radio | Cost: 0 The radio can only be found in Safe House, on a table. With the radio-equipped, left-click to turn it on and off. When the radio is on, and you say something, it will be broadcast to everyone with a radio. Note that the radio system will not appear if the radio is turned off. You cannot type in any numbers in the Radio (probably to prevent people from telling everyone the flare gun coordinates found on the paper), so if you need to tell people how much time is left before night/day approaches, you have to use different terms like "Quadruple mins left" (4 minutes) and so on. * Compass | Cost: 20 The Compass is the cheapest item you can buy from the Shop. When selected, it will show 3 coordinates that pinpoint where your current location is, as well as which direction you're currently facing. The compass is useful when finding the flare gun. Using the paper that you can find at Base Camp, just go to the coordinates that's written on the paper, and you'll find the flare gun there if it hasn't already be taken. * Map | Cost: 30 The map is a piece of paper with a rough representation of the locations of many important landmarks you can find across the map (Cave, Safe House, Tower, etc.) It also comes with a compass rose, so you can use the Compass in conjunction with this if you need help finding these landmarks. However, you'll eventually memorize where every place is, so this item will quickly become obsolete as you get more experienced in the game. However, during the night it's very difficult to see it because you are in the dark, so you either need to be near a light source, or have someone near you have their flashlight out and try to shine it on the map.' During Blood Hour, it's practically pitch black and impossible to read, so it's useless during that time.' * Watch | Cost: 45 Although not the most advanced piece of technology in the game, the watch is, arguably, the most essential item in the game. When equipped, the watch will show how much time is left in the round. If you have no other items equipped, the watch will auto-equip itself when the round has 15 seconds left. The watch helps a lot in decision making. * Vitamins | Cost: 55 Vitamins are a one-time consumable item which allows you to run for a longer period of time. It takes some time to consume, but once you drink it, you will have infinite stamina for 10 seconds, which is very useful for sprinting to escape the Rake's clutches. However, this item does not change whether you are ABLE to sprint or not, so if you are incapacitated, this will still not allow you to sprint. It is highly recommended that you buy this item before every night, since you'll most likely run across the Rake at least once, and you want to make sure you have an extra bit of support to help you get away from him. (Vitamins are your best friends, keep them with you.) * Voltmeter | Cost: 75 The Voltmeter, when on, will show the amount of power left and the power usage of the power station. Very useful in life or death situations; if you are hiding in Safe House and the Rake is outside, you can check if the power is about to go out (power outage will force the door open). The minimum Power Usage value is 10 volts, and whenever the Safe House and Tower lights are on, they each consume about 100 volts each, while a Safe House door that is closed will use up around 50 volts or so (these values need to be rechecked.) * Tracker | Cost: 125 The Tracker, when on, will show how far the Rake is from you in studs. Max distance is 125 studs, before losing signal, this is highly useful if you do not own the Night Vision Gamepass. The tracker will make a beeping sound that can heard from far away and update it's distance about every 1.5 seconds or so. The closer the Rake is, the higher pitched the beeping gets, so you can also rely on someone else's Tracker's beeps to determine whether or not the Rake is close to where they are standing. * Bear/Rake Trap | Cost: 220 The Rake Trap is identical to a bear trap, and can be used to keep the Rake at bay if he manages to step on one of them. It takes about 7 seconds to deploy, and it cannot be activated by anyone but the Rake. If the Rake gets caught in one of these traps, he will let out a painful scream, which is identical to the one you hear when you get killed by the Rake. He will be stuck in the trap for 7 seconds, so use this time to get away as far as you can. Once a trap is activated, it cannot be reused, as it will simply fade away and despawn. * Monitor | Cost: 300 The most advanced (and most expensive) item in the game, the monitor is incredibly useful. After some exploration, you will notice that 7 cameras are placed around the map; located at Tower, Base Camp, Shop, Safehouse, and the Power Station (camera numbers: 1A, 1B, 2A, 2B, 3, 4, 5). Utilizing the monitor, you can check these cameras. If the signal is interrupted, it means that the Rake is near that camera. Keep in mind that while you're using the camera, you cannot hear outside noises from where you yourself are standing, so if someone is using a Tracker near you, you will not be able to hear it, so make sure you don't always stay on the Camera otherwise you can be caught off guard and get killed by the Rake because you couldn't hear it coming. * Stun stick | Cost: 0 (Not from the shop but it is from airdrop, very rare to obtain this item) The stun stick is obtained from airdrop, it is very rare. This weapon is powerful and used to stun and kill the rake. This weapon uses stamina but always remember, to use this for self-defense, do not use offensive method to hit the rake such as running to rake just to hit him many times, this just increases your chances of death. By the meaning of self-defense, use it if you want to hit him then run away. This weapon is the best weapon to be used to kill the Rake or maybe start a blood hour. But, if you want to get the Hero badge, then go for it, this thing will protect you. Make sure to have at least 2 people with this weapon to kill the rake. * Vest | Cost: 0 (Not from the shop but it is from airdrop, rare to obtain this item) The vest is obtained from airdrop, it is rare. This is a passive equipment. It will increase your health by 25% and decreases the incoming damage from the Rake. Best used with defensive items such as the Stun stick and UV lamp. * UV lamp | Cost: 0 (Not from the shop but it is from airdrop, super rare to obtain this item) The UV lamp is obtained from airdrop, it is super rare. This weapon is even more powerful to stun the Rake but killing is not an option to do it. This weapon uses its personal battery which will recharge when you deplete it but always remember, use self-defense, do not use offensive methods to blind the Rake such as running to Rake and just blind him for a long time, but this just increases your chance of death. By the meaning of self-defense, use it if you want to blind him then run away. This weapon is suitable for you to start blood hour if you don't want to damage rake so much so that he die or run away. (PAGE IS UNFINISHED. I WILL FINISH IT LATER) Edit by anonymous user: (NOTE: I will not vandalize this Wiki, so don't kill me mods :( I have found a very helpful guide on r/roblox made by u/mvlktoast. (Copypaste, I will send the link to it) "☀Hello I don't know who's gonna view this but I'm gonna give tips (these are all from personal experience) Enjoy. *THE TOWER IS NOT IMPOSSIBLE* The thing is, on the tower, some people think it's impossible to survive on it, but it's not as hard as you think. You just stay in the corner, lights off, and no moving. When the rake comes, stay in the corner. Or else he'll climb up. AND DON'T USE THE LIGHT. You're just gonna attract the rake. *THE SAFE HOUSE IS NOT THAT SAFE* A lot of people think the safe house is a great place to stay but the thing is, it's not really. If there is a lot of people are in there, you probably want to go somewhere else. Your goal is to stay away from the rake as far as possible not, attract it, so go alone. Plus, it's in the middle, not so safe. I'll get to that in a bit. *OUTSKIRTS ARE KEY* Staying in the middle is where most of the people go. And where is the rake gonna go? where most people are. So the outskirts are definitely a plus. Even if you have a whole group, the best is to split up. The most I would say to bring with you is just a friend. (but it's definitely risky, but alone is best at most times.) *ONLY BRING CERTAIN ITEMS* All the items aren't gonna get you far. Only use light when you know the Rake isn't around. Your character's heartbeat will pick up when the rake is nearby. So that's a good thing to be aware of. Also, the map isn't gonna do you any good. People mainly use it to go to the shop but you can find that easily by your surroundings. (The map quickly becomes obsolete once you learn the environment.) *RAKE CLOSE SIGNS* You can tell if the rake is nearby your character's heart race. If it goes really fast, the Rake is nearby. * BEWARE RAKE'S CALLS. If you hear strange static sounds, that is definitely the Rake. If your screen is kind of glitchy, the rake is extremely close, if Rake sees you, use your sprint. Use your sprint wisely though * I see people all the time using their sprint without any worries. You do not want to save your sprint for a rake approach, do not overtake your friends. (which you should not follow.) Anyway hope it helped in some way. Enjoy your day." * Edit by DanTorielYT: I have corrected and improved the word and spelling of the paragraphs and sentences, and no the Rake does not teleport or does light attract Rake, but only Tower lights and Safehouse light does, you might wanna also play the game yourself to know what you're saying, leave a message on my message board if you need help. (Link: https://www.reddit.com/r/roblox/comments/bht7ai/tips_for_surviving_the_rake/ ) Category:Browse